Beyond Reckoning
by Trinity Le Faye
Summary: A chance for Sir Guy of Gisborne to show his quality... The pain was overwhelming but now all those centuries had been erased and now he belongs no where and he finds himself in Bon Temps in the 21st century as a vampire. GuyxNora(but is she really Nora?)
1. 1: Within You

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing of True Blood or BBC's Robin Hood just the idea for a small little fanfiction. 3

"Wait a whole damnable minute here!" Sookie demanded, "You are telling me that you have brother?" she said incredulously. "And he is a knight?"

"Well you believed that I am a Norseman noble, or am I mistaken on that part?"

"But he's not…"

"Oh but he is, he is Sookie. Godric turned him in the year of 1193 after his brother-in-law had disturbed a resting place for one of my fallen comrades. Actually it was a bit after that but…" The tall blonde vampire admitted.

"Then why not take his brother-in-law?" Sookie sighed shaking her head still in disbelief.

"Will you listen for God's sake Godric didn't tell me, but he doesn't just take anyone as progeny by chance and Guy offered to be turned in the stead of Thornton if we were after his brother-in-law."

There was a sharp knock,

"Sorry to be a bother but Sookie, it would seem that you haven't invited him in, why exactly?"

"Because she doesn't trust me Eric, I do not blame her." Sookie and Eric both looked at the dark haired man, Sookie's ears turned red. His voice was deep, rich, and smooth. It carried something about him that made her feel sorry for him. She felt almost paralyzed as she spoke,

"Please come in." Sookie uttered flatly trying to maintain some of her composure. Guy didn't see why his brother and that Compton boy were so enthralled with smell of the fae, she was pretty but his heart belonged elsewhere.

"You know I think you are the first vampire I have met that doesn't look like you want to drink my blood." Sookie said almost like she read his mind. Guy sighed and opened his mouth to speak but Eric replied,

"It because he knows better…" Guy scoffed at Eric's attempt to woo Sookie.

"No that is not the reason and you know it Eric." He ended up growling. Guy sighed again and rubbed his temple; he in fact lied when he had said he had drank the True Blood but he swore he would drink blood or the synthetic stuff eventually. Sookie looked at him sympathetically.

"What is the reason then?" she urged motioning him to sit down. Guy respectfully nodded and sat.

"Eric told you I was a knight yes?-Sookie nodded- well I am not one of respectable nature. I killed many innocents while I was… human one of which was the Lady Marian; after she had told me she loved another…" Guy said his heart still burdened by the memory.

"Who was the other, Guy?" Eric prodded.

"Robin Hood." He said flatly.

"Whoa wait hold on here you knew Robin Hood and Maid Marian?" Sookie's eyes widened.

"Intimately… she was to be my wife but then she betrayed me for Robin. I then learned of her heart's true content and I couldn't take it… that is something you will not find in these story books. They'd tell you Robin and she lived happily ever after which I am sure in Heaven they are…but I am the one who killed her."

"You are Sir Guy of Gisborne, aren't you?" Sookie said finally coming to the realization. He replied with a curt nod and grunted.

"You know something Guy she died in your arms not his." Sookie looked at Eric with a stern pointed look as he said that.

"Not true she was still alive but I killed her I destroyed the love of my life and now I am as damned as anyone could possibly be." Guy stood. "Miss Stackhouse could you uninvited me now. I feel I have disturbed you with telling you such things."

Sookie noted his eyes riddled with red, "No you did not such thing you are now welcome here any time." She stated smiling. "Thank you." Guy then exited quickly as most vampire do, he wanted to hit his brother making such a comment and making him tell of his past. The pain was still near though it had been so many centuries since Marian. The world he had known completely gone from reminiscences.


	2. 2: Make My Memory

A/N: In This story I forgot to mention is set about season two episode five and up.

Chapter 2

His existence was not hell it was dismal and lonesome. Guy's mind was hell every day whilst he tried to sleep. Many of the other vampires made jests and jeering remarks of his cries out for a woman named Marian. His voice echoed in the hollowness of his coffin. Few understood and even fewer sympathized though they could never imagine his torment. Sookie Stackhouse was one of that said few. Her kindness towards him made his still heart break in recollection.

She held onto his head with her hands. Guy was the first vampire Sookie had been acquainted with that didn't want her as a meal and the first one she could read thoughts from; when they discovered these two quirks in him, Guy immediately asked for her to help him.

"If you could give me closure or even aid in the recovery of some of my memories I will give you protection or a reward." He said earnestly.

"Not necessary but I will try Guy, I really will. Now just relax." Guy snickered. "What is so funny?" He sighed as he said,

"I am never relaxed but for you I will attempt." She clasped her hands upon his head again. She delved deep and far. She saw Guy as he was back then she felt as if she was right inside him.

"_I love Robin Hood!" Marian said cutting an emotional dagger into both Sookie and Guy's heart. She repeated. "I love Robin Hood." Sookie felt her eyes as Guy's as Marian no longer was before them it was Robin. The Outlaw not the woman who he had professed to love. He closed his eyes and stabbed her. When they opened again she was falling from his arms._

"Stop!" Guy cried out but Sookie pressed on. She soon saw nearly all his life his memories of Marian and Isabella to the Sheriff and Robin, his father and mother. Guy finally forced her out with a subtle push on her arms.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Sookie said as she saw how it looked like it had done too much harm to him but it was his next action that surprised her to show her it was the contrary to her thought.

"Thank you… Sookie that, that was-he was gasping for as if he had been drowning- Just thank you." Guy rasped.

"You're Welcome. You know I don't understand why she chose Robin."

"They were always meant to be together and that is that. Nothing more can undo it; I cannot begin to tell you how bizarrely pleasured I am by this but my heart frozen as it is with undeath is still hers -the corners of his lips curled wolfishly- Goddamn me if my maker saw me trying to do this he would have killed me."

"Why I don't understand Guy? He was your maker he seemed capable of compassion if he did as you asked to spare your sister and brother-in-law." The youthful blonde asked she reminded him of Marian as she said that word; compassion. He sniffed almost as if taking offense.

"Well Miss Stackhouse you see he, after though he released after four centuries of me begging for it, never truly approved of the way I denied drinking blood. If Eric hadn't stepped in the night after I was turned I wouldn't be here."

"You tried break your fangs out!" she said reading his thoughts. The knightly vampire nodded.

"Why?" she implored hastily.

"Because I ended so many lives in my human life and now in undeath I tried to forget myself as time went by but I had become more than a monster I became sin itself. He finally let me go after which he according to my brother had turned someone else to replace me in the family." He grimaced.

"Did you know or You didn't know who replaced you, did you?" This time the dark haired vampire shook his head.

"Eric never disclosed that information, for it was Godric's wish that I know nothing about the turning. All I know is that the monster is a she. "

Suddenly there was wisp of air, Guy immediately bared his fangs causing him to wince.

"What's wrong?" Sookie saw the wince.

"Sookie Oh thank God…" Bill came in holding her then broke their embrace to acknowledge the other vampire. "Well interesting you must be Guy of Gisborne." Bill slyly narrowed his eyes.

"William Compton… Lorena's pet." Guy flashed once more a wolfish smirk then recklessly he was pushed against the wall.

"Bill what the hell are you doing?"

"We have to go back to the room if you recall and having another vampire over before me Sookie? " Bill said angrily, she had never seen him like this, not even with Eric.

"How dare you speak to her in such a manner she was only helping me."

"With what?"

"You know I was just trying to help him remember, I was in no danger from Guy- she noticed how the older vampire allowed himself to be tossed like ragdoll- besides Bill, Guy is older if wanted to hurt me he would have done so but he like you is gentleman." Both vampires scoffed.

"What? Bill you're mainstreaming right? Guy doesn't drink much of anything at all, and he is the first vampire I have met who doesn't appear to want to drain me dry." Her statement made Bill squeeze Guy's throat harder. "Bill!"

"Get off me!" Guy yelled finally used some of his strength and height to get Bill off of him.

"You are going to look for someone dear to me, goes by the name of Godric. Sheriff of Area Nine."

"How do you know that?" Bill looked at him dumbfounded.

"Because you may not reek of blood, that and you have been with my brother who does and you should get back your hotel room anyhow with… Miss Stackhouse." He felt weakened and he went to sit once again in his own Hotel room.

"You should not wander about Sookie Guy is probably the outlandish vampire I have ever met."

"Would you stop it I was trying to help him, he is probably worse than you and Eric with issues of the past." Sookie stated coldly.

"I just don't want him hurting you…" Bill insisted suggesting for her to sit down with a pat on the couch. Sookie obliged.

"You won't have to leave me at dawn today." She reasoned sensually.

"That is true…" Bill said smiling.

"So can you be nice to Guy and quit worrying." Sookie rolled her hands along his thighs. Bill nodded still completely smiling at his woman.


End file.
